


Are you ready for a brand new beat?

by sadieb798



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Martha and the Vandellas, Motown, Pre-Slash, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: Sam gets down while doing dishes, and Bucky has a startling revelation.





	Are you ready for a brand new beat?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started during Sam/Bucky week 2016 that, unfortunately, I couldn't participate in. The idea came from Sam being a fan of Marvin Gaye, so of course, I have to have him with more Motown classics.

It’s a regular Tuesday afternoon when Bucky realizes that his feelings for Sam have changed. He's just coming into the Tower's communal kitchen to refill his coffee when the loud music hits him square in the face.

“Callin’ out around the world, are you ready for a brand new beat?” asks Sam in tandem with a woman's voice.

Bucky pauses in the doorway, momentarily stunned by the sight of Sam Wilson - Avenger, part time VA counselor, cheater at Mario Kart, and all-around good guy - shimmying his butt while he sings and does dishes. 

Sam dances at the kitchen sink; the source of the music - a Starkphone - blaring at his side, with a plethora of soap suds that idly drift around his head. He’s closed his eyes in rapture; his entire body swaying in time to the song's tambourine, his feet slide apart, step together, then slide apart again. As Sam goes through his routine, he scrubs a dish clean, places it under the tap, deposits it into the drain and giving the next dish the same treatment.

Empty coffee cup in hand forgotten, Bucky can only watch Sam sing and dance. He’s never heard Sam sing before, and the revelation makes him blink in wonder as he takes it in. It’s awful. He’s honestly never heard anything worse, and he knows that if he'd heard Sam's voice on the radio, he’d shut it right off.

And yet -

“All we need is music,” Sam says, his gap-teeth flashing a wide smile as the backup singers supply him with a chorus of ‘sweets’. “Sweet music, there'll be music everywhere - ”

\- and yet Sam makes up for his horrible singing with the enthusiasm behind it. He’s wholly immersed in the song; tuning out the rest of the world as his razor-sharp focus is completely devoted to the notes that are practically strung up into the air like lights and the way the instruments circle around him in a tornado of sound. There’s obvious joy in Sam’s face that makes him practically glow.

Sam looks almost as bright as the goddamn sun shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows, and as much as he wishes he could, Bucky can’t seem to tear his eyes away.

“It doesn’t matter what you wear,” Sam and the woman exclaim together. “Just as long as you are there! So come on! Every guy - grab a girl - ”

This, of course, is when Sam turns in his spot, opens his eyes and finally sees Bucky standing in the threshold staring at him like a creeper.

“Jesus Christ!” Sam yelps, jumping twelve feet in the air.

It’s the kick in the butt Bucky needs to get moving. Flustered at having been caught, he takes a few large steps into the room, avoiding Sam’s eye. The water's abruptly shut off and it’s only when he’s at the coffee machine that Bucky chances to look at him.

Sam's leaning against the sink with his hands on the counter and his head hung, as he tries to catch his breath.

“Don’t lurk in dark halls, man,” Sam says after a minute of silence, an exasperated small smile on his face. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt the concert,” Bucky mumbles. Sam laughs unexpectedly, and Bucky’s heart flips at the sound.

“Yeah well,” Sam starts as he quickly looks back at Bucky. “You can have that one for free. The next one's gonna cost you an ass-whooping at Mario Kart.” He smiles teasingly, and it dazzles in the afternoon sunlight.

Bucky’s heart thuds in his chest, blush rising to his face as he grips his coffee mug tighter. _Oh no_ , he thinks.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replies before making a tactical retreat, Sam’s bubbling laughter following him close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys.
> 
> You can send me prompts on my [writing tumblr!](https://sarahswritersblock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
